


[Podfic] I Shall Not Want Honour in Heaven

by cantarina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, SHIELD, era-specific racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter's life after the war: Howard Stark, Gabriel Jones, SHIELD, and a little boy named Nicholas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Shall Not Want Honour in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Shall Not Want Honour In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892977) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Happy exchange, Bryony <333

Covert art credit to regonym!  
(Note: You'll have to attach the cover art manually(sorry!), as I ran into problems doing myself without access to Auphonic or iTunes.)

 

MP3: [Download or stream from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cbnj8b9gp6063b0/%5BMCU%5D_I_Shall_Not_Want_Honour_in_Heaven.mp3) (69.5 MB)

M4B: [Download from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fa3979jok32sq10/%5BMCU%5D_I_Shall_Not_Want_Honor_in_Heaven.m4b) (51.4 MB)


End file.
